Une Histoire de Noix
by Dragonna
Summary: La journée avait bien commencée pourtant. Et puis Bohort est arrivé en criant qu'un chevalier avait été agressé dans la cuisine.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

 _ **Salle du Trône**_

 _ **Arthur et Léodagan**_

* * *

 **Arthur:** Dites, c'est moi ou Lancelot est en retard?

 **Léodagan:** C'est pas vous, il EST en retard.

 **Arthur:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fout!?

 **Léodagan:** Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi?

 **Arthur:** Vous allez arrêter avec ça?

 **Léodagan:** Vous n'avez aucun humour. En même temps, chaque fois que vous avez un désaccord, il boude et ne se présente pas.

 **Arthur:** Il n'y a eu aucun dispute.

 **Léodagan:** bon…

 **Arthur:** …..

 **Léodagan:** Il est peut-être partit?

 **Arthur:** C'est bon, il a passé l'âge de bouder!

 **Léodagan:** Donc il y a eu une dispute?

 **Arthur:** NON!

 **Bohort: *entre en courant*** SIRE! SIRE! C'EST HORRIBLE!

 **Léodagan:** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore?

 **Bohort:** C'EST AFFREUX!

 **Arthur: *soupirant*** Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bohort?

 **Bohort *blanc comme un linge*** : C'EST HORRIBLE! IL Y A DU SANG! ON A TUE A KAAMELOTT!

 **Léodagan:** ….Ho?

 **Arthur *inquiet*** Dîtes moi tout! Vite!

 **Bohort:** SIRE C'EST TERRIBLE! LA REINE A TUE LE CHEVALIER LANCELOT DANS LA CUISINE!

 **Arthur:** QUOI?

 **Léodagan:** Ca c'est ma fille!

* * *

 _ **[Générique]**_

* * *

Et...A suivre.

Oui pour celle là, j'ai décidé de la poster Acte par Acte, pour le suspense.

 _(Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle est bien terminée.)_


	2. Acte I

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 ** _Acte I_**

 ** _Couloir._**

 ** _Arthur - Dame Seli - Léodagan et Bohort_**

* * *

 **Léodagan:** Finalement, ma fille n'a pas plus blairer le fait que vous ayez un amant.

 **Bohort:** Il y avait du SANG! Il ne bougeait plus!

 **Arthur:** Beau-père, je ne fais rien avec lui.

 **Bohort:** Et la reine était là….

 **Léodagan:** Me regardez pas comme ça, elle y croyait elle.

 **Arthur:** Et ça la ravissait. Elle me demandait des détails!

 **Bohort:** C'est un crime passionnel dicté par la jalousie!

 **Léodagan:** En fait, elle est manipulatrice. Elle vous a fait baisser votre garde à tous les deux.

 **Seli:** Elle en a eu assez. Vous verrez que la jalousie fait faire des choses aux femmes. Surveillez vos maîtresses! Elle seront les prochaines!

 **Arthur:** Je vois mal votre fille tuer Lancelot de sang-froid.

 **Bohort:** C'était peut-être accidentel?

 **Arthur:** Merci Bohort…. ***ironique***

 **Seli:** Ma fille est à moitié picte!

 **Léodagan:** C'est ma fille après tout, quand je dirais à mon père qu'elle a buté celui qu'elle croyait être l'amant de son mari…

 **Seli:** A l'avenir, faîtes gaffe à vous mon gendre!


	3. Acte II

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 ** _Acte II_**

 ** _Cuisine_**

 ** _Arthur - Dame Seli - Léodagan - Guenièvre et Bohort_**

* * *

 **Arthur * s'approchant de sa femme*** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? ***regarde Lancelot par terre*** …..C'est quoi c'bordel?

 **Léodagan:** C'est propre, bravo ma fille! Presque pas de sang!

 **Seli:** Et vous avez fait disparaître l'arme pour avoir l'air innocente! Bien joué!

 **Guenièvre:** Mais…..

 **Arthur: *se penche*** :…. ***tâte***

 **Seli:** Votre premier acte en tant que reine: vous débarrasser d'un rival.

 **Arthur *se relevant*** Nan mais il est pas mort, juste dans les vapes. Méchant coup sur le crâne. Et ce n'est pas son rival d'ailleurs.

 **Léodagan:** Vous avez foiré votre coup? C'est décevant ma fille!

 **Seli:** Ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est pas mal pour une première fois.

 **Arthur:** Il a le pied cassé et une grosse bosse, Merlin va s'en occuper sans problème.

 **Léodagan:** Vous auriez du frapper plus fort ma fille.

 **Guenièvre:** Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la cuisine.

 **Léodagan:** ….

 **Seli** :…..

 **Bohort:** LOUE SOIT LE SEIGNEUR! LE SEIGNEUR LANCELOT EST VIVANT! LA REINE EST INNOCENTE!

 **Arthur:** Mais qui a fait ça?

 **Léodagan:** Peut-être juste quelqu'un qui en avait marre de son attitude. Il a saoulé quelqu'un sans doute.

 **Seli:** C'est qu'il est parfois chiant à se croire au dessus des autres quand même. Ca donne envie de le cogner.

 **Léodagan:** Peut-être une de vos maîtresses. Un crime passionnel raté? Après tout, elles y croient aussi à "cette" histoire non?

 **Arthur** : ….

 **Léodagan:** Ou une fille vexée de s'être fait repoussée?

 **Seli:** Il ne se serait pas défendu contre une femme!

 **Léodagan:** Quel nul. Il est faible en fait.

 **Arthur:** ….Bohort, allez chercher Merlin.


	4. Acte III

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Salle du trône**

 **Arthur - Guenièvre - Léodagan - Seli**

* * *

 **Léodagan:** Il ne se réveille pas?

 **Arthur:** Merlin dit qu'il sera probablement dans les vapes quelques heures. Et que son pied guériras sans problème.

 **Guenièvre:** J'ai vu des ombres s'enfuir en fait.

 **Arthur:** Rien d'autre?

 **Guenièvre:** Ils ont tourné au coin d'un couloir. J'ai pas pensé à les suivre moi.

 **Seli:** Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez à la cuisine? Pouviez pas appeler une servante? Z'êtes la reine quand même.

 **Guenièvre:** J'avais une envie de fruits.

 **Seli:** Une….envie? ***sourire inquiétant***

 **Arthur:** Non mais calmez vous, elle est pas enceinte hein.

 **Seli: *marmonne*** Incapable.

 **Léodagan:** Bon ben Lancelot a du voir quelque chose. Et il a été assommé à cause de ça.

 **Guenièvre** : Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait vu dans une cuisine?

 **Arthur:….**

 **Léodagan:….**

 **Séli** :….

 **Guenièvre** : Quoi?

 **Arthur:** Ou alors c'était un piège pour se venger de lui.

 **Léodagan:** C'est une de vos maîtresses j'vous dis. Il se serait pas laisser faire par un homme.

Gauvain entre en courant, l'air paniqué.

 **Gauvain:** MON ONCLE, C'EST TERRIIBBBLLEE.

 **Arthur:** QUOI ENCORE?

 **Gauvain** : ON A AGRESSE BOHORT, IL SAIGNE ET IL PLEURE QU'ON A VOULU LE TUER!

 **Arthur:….**

 **Gauvain:** Yvan et moi on l'a trouvé évanoui et il a fondu en larmes quand on l'a réveillé.

 **Seli:…..**

 **Léodagan:….**

 **Guenièvre:** Pauvre Bohort.


	5. Acte IV

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Chambre de Bohort.**

 **Arthur - Léodagan et Bohort.**

* * *

 **Bohort:** ON A TENTE DE ME TUER. C'EST UNE CONSPIRATION CONTRE LA TABLE RONDE.

 **Arthur:** Vous avez eu de la chance, notre nez y a échappé. On dirait juste que vous avez prit un coup de poing et que vous vous êtes évanouis.

 **Bohort:** Mais…ils m'ont frappé. Ils voulaient m'assommer!

 **Arthur:** Ils ne voulaient pas vous tuer en définitive.

 **Bohort** :….

 **Léodagan:** Alors, vous avez vu quoi?

 **Bohort:** Ils avaient des maillets.

 **Arthur:** Des maillets?

 **Bohort** : Et des casques de chevaliers. Je n'ai pas vu à quoi ils ressemblaient et il faisait sombre dans le couloir.

 **Arthur:** …..On avance pas. Peut-être que Lancelot en saura plus.

 **Léodagan:** …..On parie sur qui sera le prochain?

 **Arthur:** Si ils avaient des casques, ils seraient….. des chevaliers?

 **Bohort:** ….. ***yeux écarquillés***

 **Léodagan** :…. ***sourit d'une façon inquiétante***

 **Bohort:** C'EST UNE TRAHISON! ***larmes aux yeux***

 **Léodagan:** Chouette un règlement de compte.

 **Arthur:** Rien d'autre Bohort?

 **Bohort:** …. ***réfléchit*** …Hum…HA! Ils parlaient de noix!

 **Léodagan:** De noix? Ils veulent nous les briser quoi. En nous rendant fou et en agressant les chevaliers. Ou ils visent quelqu'un en particulier.

 **Arthur:** Bon, on va aller voir Lancelot, il en sait peut-être plus.

 **Léodagan:** Je me demande quel sera le prochain.

 **Arthur:** Peut-être vous-même beau-père?

 **Léodagan:** Ils sont morts si ils essaient.


	6. Acte V

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Chambre de Lancelot**

 **Arthur - Léodagan et Lancelot**

* * *

 **Arthur:** Alors, vous avez vu quoi?

 **Lancelot :** Je suis entré dans la cuisine. C'était la fin de la journée et il n'était pas censé n'y avoir personne.

 **Léodagan :** Et donc ?

 **Lancelot :** Il faisait sombre dans cette cuisine, c'est un problème auquel il faudrait remédier.

 **Arthur :** Ca va être dur de faire une fenêtre.

 **Lancelot:** Ils parlaient à voix basse et avaient des casques de chevaliers sur la tête. Ils s'affairaient autour de la table. Étrangement la cuisine étaient vide à part eux.

 **Arthur :** Ils volaient de la nourriture?

 **Léodagan :** Ils avaient réussi à faire partir les serviteurs ? Et vu les restes de nourritures sur la table, ils faisaient une razzia et de la cuisine en même temps.

 **Lancelot:** Je me suis approché et là…l'un d'eux à lancé son maillet sur moi. J'ai bondit en arrière mais il m'est atterrit sur le pied, j'ai basculé et je me suis cogné la tête en tombant.

 **Arthur:** Et vous vous êtes assommés.

 **Léodagan :** Qu'est-ce que c'est con comme défaite.

 **Lancelot** :….Pas ma faute si je me suis cogné.

 **Arthur :** Vous ne savez pas de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

 **Lancelot :** Non.

 **Arthur:** Ben on est bien avancé.


	7. Acte VI

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Salle du Trône**

 **Arthur, Père Blaise et Léodagan**

* * *

 **Arthur :** Bon. Deux chevaliers agressés. Assommés.

 **Léodagan :** On a retrouvé un maillet près de Bohort.

 **Père Blaise :** Voilà qui ferait un bel écrit ! «Agressions au château de Kaamelott !»

 **Arthur :** Ravi de vous voir si entouhiaste!

 **Léodagan** : Ce sera qui la prochaine fois ! Allez mon gendre, on parie?

 **Arthur :** Rien d'autres?

 **Léodagan** : Ben ma fille a dit qu'il y avait des brisures de noix autour de Lancelot. Elle les a ramassés parce qu'elle penserait que ça gênerait.

 **Arthur :** Des brisures de noix ?

 **Léodagan :** Dans une cuisine, c'est peut-être normal.

 **Arthur** : Elle est propre généralement cette cuisine. Y en avait autour de Bohort ?

 **Père Blaise :** Oui.

 **Arthur :….**

 **Léodagan :….**

 **Père Blaise :….**

 **Arthur :** GARDES! RAMENEZ MOI PERCEVAL ET KARADOC !


	8. Acte VII

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Salle du Trône**

 **Arthur – Père Blaise – Léodagan – Perceval et Karadoc**

* * *

 **Perceval :** Oui Sire?

 **Arthur :** Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

 **Karadoc :** Heu…non?

 **Perceval :** J'crois pas. On vous a déjà fait le rapport de notre dernière mission non ?

 **Père Blaise** * **soupir** * Ho que oui.

 **Arthur** * **tapote les accoudoirs de son trône des doigts** * Vraiment?

 **Léodagan** * **relisant le dit-rapport** * Bon vous avez dit lors de votre rapport que vous aviez trouvé plein de noix et que vous les aviez ramené.

 **Perceval :** Ben oui on allait pas les laisser, ça serait du gâchis.

 **Karadoc :** Et on avait décidé de préparer des petits plats pour le roi. Ca aurait été une surprise.

 **Perceval :** Mais fallait pas le dire! C'était une surprise!

 **Arthur** :….

 **Perceval :** Il reste des noix si vous voulez.

 **Arthur :** Vous en avez fait quoi?

 **Karadoc :** Des plats et des gâteaux.

 **Arthur :** Vous ne les avez pas laissés aux cuisiniers ?

 **Karadoc** : Ils sont nuls pour ce genre de choses!

 **Perceval :** Alors Karadoc et moi, on a décidé de le faire nous-même. Mais il fallait ouvrir les noix pour ça. Alors on s'en est occupé tout à l'heure.

 **Arthur :** ….Cachés?

 **Léodagan :** Avec vos casques de chevaliers sur le crâne? Visières baissés?

 **Père Blaise :** Avec des maillets?

 **Léodagan :** Dans un couloir sombre ou dans une cuisine vide ?

 **Perceval** : Ben oui c'était une surprise.

 **Karadoc :** Et les casques, c'était pour les éclats de noix.

 **Perceval :** On voulait pas en avoir dans les yeux.

 **Arthur :** Et pour Lancelot ?

 **Perceval :** Le maillet m'a échappé des mains.

 **Léodagan** :….vous vous y êtes pris comme un manche.

 **Arthur :** Et Bohort ?

 **Karadoc :** Il m'a sauté dessus en hurlant, je l'ai frappé par réflexe.

 **Léodagan :** Et pourquoi vous êtes vous sauvés ?

 **Karadoc :** Ben….

 **Perceval :** On avait peur de se faire engueuler.

 **Arthur :** * **soupir exaspéré** *


	9. Acte VIII

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas Alexandre Astier, donc je ne suis pas le créateur de Kamelott.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **Personnages:** Surprise

 **Note :** Allusions à ma précédente fic "Rumeur"

* * *

 **Chambre à coucher**

 **Guenièvre et Arthur**

* * *

 **Guenièvre :** Alors, tout n'était qu'un malentendu.

 **Arthur** : Ouais, c'était ridicule. Et du coup, on a presque rien mangé, à part des trucs aux noix, de la charcuterie du fromage et des fruits. C'était bon mais quand même.

 **Guenièvre :** Tout ça pour des noix.

 **Arthur :** Ne parlez pas de noix. J'en suis dégoûté pour un moment.

 **Guenièvre :** Moi aussi ! Je veux dire, les gâteaux de Karadoc étaient bons mais…

 **Arthur :** Ouais trop, c'est trop.

 **Guenièvre:** Et les blessés, ils vont bien?

 **Arthur :** Bohort a juste eu très peur et Lancelot est bon pour un bon mal de crâne.

 **Guenièvre** : Vous pouvez aller voir Lancelot si vous voulez, hein? Et passer du temps avec lui, j'comprendrais.

 **Arthur :** Pourquoi j'irais?

* * *

 **-Noir-**

 **Arthur :** J'suis pas sa mère.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
